Exposure apparatuses are commonly used to transfer images from a reticle onto a semiconductor wafer during semiconductor processing. A typical exposure apparatus includes an illumination source, a reticle stage assembly that positions a reticle, an optical assembly, a wafer stage assembly that positions a semiconductor wafer, and a measurement system that precisely monitors the position of the reticle and the wafer.
The illumination source generates a beam of light energy that is directed at the reticle. The projection optical assembly directs and/or focuses the light energy from the reticle to the wafer. The reticle stage assembly positions the reticle relative to the projection optical assembly. Similarly, the wafer stage assembly positions the wafer relative to the projection optical assembly.
Depending upon the wavelength of the light energy generated by the illumination source, the type of fluid between the illumination source and the wafer can greatly influence the performance of the exposure apparatus. For example, some types of light energy are absorbed by oxygen and other gases. Absorption of the light energy can lead to losses of intensity and uniformity of the light energy. Accordingly, the performance of the exposure apparatus and the quality of the integrated circuits formed on the wafer can be enhanced by controlling the environment around the reticle and/or wafer.
One way to control the environment includes positioning a reticle chamber assembly around the reticle and a wafer chamber assembly around the wafer. Subsequently, the desired environment can be created within the chamber assemblies. In certain designs, each chamber assembly can include a first assembly, a second assembly, and a relatively stiff and rigid mechanical bellows that seals the first assembly to the second assembly. Unfortunately, with the stiff and rigid bellows, vibration from one of the assemblies is readily transferred to the other one of the assemblies. Further, the stiff and rigid bellows only provide limited range of relative movement between the assemblies.